


Morning cravings (doodles)

by Alemanriq, AlohaSoleil



Series: Grunge AU [4]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemanriq/pseuds/Alemanriq, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaSoleil/pseuds/AlohaSoleil
Summary: Just some doodles I drew in the way of the making of AlohaSoleil's fic "morning cravings"The debut of our constant mutual inspiration relationship :) alongside with Picajc that is.





	Morning cravings (doodles)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Cravings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186136) by [AlohaSoleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaSoleil/pseuds/AlohaSoleil). 



 

 

 


End file.
